fairy_tail_the_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Beartic
Beartic (Japanese: ツンベアー Tunbear) is an Ice-type Pokémon. It evolves from Cubchoo starting at level 37. Biology Beartic is an ursine, quadruped creature capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters. In the anime Major appearances Georgia's Beartic Beartic debuted in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! under the ownership of Georgia. It easily managed to defeat Iris's Axew, as well as Excadrill afterwards. It is later challenged to a rematch where it ties in battle against Excadrill. Gray's Beartic Gray's Beartic is very aggressive and, like Gray, fights with Charmander, even though he is weak to Fire-Types. Other Several Beartic appear in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. They lived on the frozen tundra where the village that Glacine, Luis, Donuke and other People of the Vale lived in was located. Several wild Beartic appeared in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. A Beartic appeared under the ownership of Brycen in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!. A Beartic appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!. A Beartic appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen ofColress. A Beartic appeared in The Journalist from Another Region! under the ownership ofMorgan and in a flashback. Minor appearances A photo of a Beartic appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Beartic appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. Pokédex entries |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Brycen owns a Beartic. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Beartic appears as the Burst form of Loren. In the TCG : Main article: Beartic (TCG) Game data Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |} In side games |- ! colspan="1" |Conquest | |- ! colspan="1" |MD GTI | |} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats !155 - 202 !300 - 394 |- | !103 - 178 !202 - 350 |- | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- | !67 - 134 !130 - 262 |- | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature, if applicable. |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |} Learnset By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * A level of "Start" indicates a move that will be known by a Beartic obtained at level 1 in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Beartic * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Beartic * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Beartic * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Beartic * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Beartic in Generation VI * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Beartic in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Beartic * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Beartic * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Beartic can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Beartic cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Beartic * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Beartic * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} By a prior evolution |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Beartic * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Beartic * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see moves from other generations |} Side game data | colspan="3" |'Pokémon Rumble Blast' |- | colspan="6" |'PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Conquest' |} Evolution | Level 37 → | |} Sprites |} |- | |} |} For other sprites and images, please see Beartic images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia Origin Beartic is based on the polar bear, a species of bear found primarily in the Arctic Circle. Name origin Beartic is a combination of bear, or possibly beard, and arctic. Notably, arctic itself derives from ἄρκτος arktos, Ancient Greek for bear. Tunbear may be a combination of tundra, 氷柱 tsurara (icicle), and bear. In other languages |- | |- | colspan="3" | |} Related articles * Georgia's Beartic * Gray's Beartic Category:Pokemon Category:Ice-Type Category:Fairy Tail Member